Little Wizard Harry
by Terry2
Summary: What happens when you mix Harry Potter and Little Orphan Annie...yes, you should be afraid, mortals. Fear for your lives


Little Wizard Harry  
  
  
  
Cast:  
  
Harry as Little Orphan Annie  
  
Aunt Petunia as the Land Lady  
  
Uncle Vernon as Rooster  
  
Dudley as the Hussy lady  
  
Sirius Black as Daddy Warbucks (Daddy Warlock)  
  
Remus Lupin as his secretary  
  
Professor Dumbledore as President Roosevelt  
  
Professor McGonagall as Mrs. Roosevelt  
  
Hagrid as Rajin or whatever his name is…  
  
Lily and James Potter as themselves…dead.  
  
Ron Weasley, Hermonie Granger, Seamus Finiagin, Lee Jordan, and Draco Malfoy as orphans/servants wizards  
  
Norbert as Sandy  
  
  
  
Little Harry Potter was a strange little boy. He was the strangest boy in the orphanage, number 4 Privet Drive: Veron and Petunia Dursely's Home for Delinquent and Strange Orphans, where he lived as a matter of fact. He had messy, wild black hair and bright green eyes, broken glasses, and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, which he had been told, was given to him in a car crash when he was baby. His parents had died in this same car crash, supposedly.  
  
That night he sat up in his dirty little cot and stared out the window of his room up at the bright full moon shining above him, singing to himself.  
  
Harry: Maybe far away  
  
Or maybe real nearby  
  
He may have been pouring her coffee  
  
She may have been straighting his tie!  
  
Maybe in a house  
  
All hidden by a hill  
  
She'd be sitting playing piano,  
  
He'd be sitting paying a bill!  
  
Betcha they were young  
  
Betcha they were smart  
  
Bet they'd collect things  
  
Like ashtrays, and art!  
  
Betcha they were good --(Why wouldn't they be?)  
  
Their one mistake  
  
Was giving up me!  
  
So maybe now it's time, And maybe when I wake  
  
They'll be there calling me  
  
"Baby"...Maybe.  
  
Betcha he read  
  
Betcha she sewed  
  
Maybe she'd made me  
  
A closet of clothes!  
  
Maybe they were strict  
  
As striaght as a line...  
  
Don't really care  
  
As long as they're mine!  
  
So maybe now this prayer's  
  
The last one of it's kind...  
  
Won't you please come get your "Baby"  
  
Maybe…  
  
Suddenly a pillow came flying across the room and smacked Harry right in the face, making him fall off his bed with a loud crash.  
  
"Hey!" he cried, rubbing his head as he looked up. One of the other orphans, a boy who had come from a rich family named Draco Malfoy sat on his bed, glaring up at Harry.  
  
Draco was very pale, and very blonde, and very nasty. He knew that his parents, before they had died, had been very rich and powerful, and so he had adopted the attitude that he was better than all the other orphans.  
  
"Shut up with your sniveling, Potter! Want your mother? Well, she'd dead!" he hissed.  
  
Suddenly from behind, a boy with freckles and flaming red-hair jumped off his bed and tackled Malfoy, slamming his face into his pillow.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy or I'll give you a swirly!" hissed the boy.  
  
This boy was Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley. Ron was the second youngest of seven Weasleys who lived in the orphanage, all boys except for one little girl, Ron's little sister, Ginny.  
  
"Alright there, Harry?" Ron asked, grinning up at him.  
  
Harry smiled, but at that moment there came another sound in the room, the sound of crying and whimpering. It was Ginny, who had just awakened from a bad-dream.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Harry!" The little red-head girl with long pigtails cried.  
  
Both boys clambered out of bed and rushed to Ginny's side, rocking her back and forth and giving her kisses. Ginny was only ten, and very sensitive.  
  
"There, there, Ginny, don't cry, we're here." Harry urged her, petting her head gently.  
  
"I had a bad dream…" the little girl whimpered, rubbing her red-eyes.  
  
"Oh Ginny, do you want the other boys to think you're a scared little girl? You can't let them see you cry, Ginny." Ron scolded her.  
  
"What's all this?" asked another voice suddenly.  
  
"What's going on?" echoed another.  
  
It was Ron's brothers, the twins, Fred and George. They had obviously been awakened by Ginny's crying.  
  
"Ginny just a had a bad dream again." Ron sighed.  
  
"Ooooh afraid the boogie man will get you Ginny?" Fred snickered.  
  
"Nah, she's probably afraid of Uncle Vernon!" George cackled.  
  
The Weasley twins were a pair of pranksters though they were very nice, so they had many run-ins with the head of the orphanage, Mr. Vernon Dursley, known unaffectinately to the others as "Uncle Vernon."  
  
"Who wouldn't be? If he'd sit on you, you'd be done for!" Ron laughed.  
  
"Just wait till I tell him what you said!" Draco hissed from across the room. "He'll lock you all in the cupboard under the stairs for a week!"  
  
"Oh put a sock in it, Malfoy!" piped another girl's voice. Her name was Hermione Granger, and she was arguably the smartest girl in the whole orphanage.  
  
"What are you going to do about it you little bitch!" Draco snapped.  
  
All of the Weasley's and Harry were suddenly on Malfoy, beating the crap out of him.  
  
"NO ONE CALLS HERMONIE A BITCH!" Ron cried.  
  
At this moment the door to the bedroom flew open and in swept another red-headed figure, the oldest Weasley brother, Percy.  
  
"What are you doing!?" he snapped at them, pulling them all apart and throwing them back onto their beds.  
  
"Do you want the Dursely's in here?! Go back to bed!" he ordered.  
  
"It was Malfoy what started it!" Ginny said in defense of her brothers.  
  
"I don't care who started it! Back to bed all of you." He hissed. Malfoy glared contemptuously back at him.  
  
"Or you'll have me to deal with." He hissed.  
  
But, it was too late. They all stopped and stared as a huge, ominous shadow appeared in the doorway. A light clicked on, and the huge, fat form of Vernon Dursley waddled into the room.  
  
"Did I hear…someone…singing in here?" he hissed, his beady, watery black eyes staring around at them all over top of his huge, furry mustache which rather looked like had a caterpillar growing on his nose.  
  
"Well then…" he said, staring around at all the petrified faces staring back at him, waiting, like animals, too spring away should he come after any of them.  
  
"Since we're all wide awake!" he hissed, tearing the blankets from the beds of the remaining children, who had been pretending to be asleep.  
  
"Get up! Get dressed!" he barked at them all as with a tumultuous groan they all rolled out of bed and headed for the other side of the room, where their clothing hung in little cubby-holes. This was all any of the children really needed, as they only owned three sets of clothes: one for winter, one for summer, and one to sleep in.  
  
"And this room had better be regulation before breakfast, you nasty little things, or kill, kill, kill!" he growled.  
  
"But, it's in the middle of the night, Uncle Vernon!" Harry gasped incredulously.  
  
He rounded on Harry, who was still sitting on his bed and grabbed him by his shirt collar, dragging him up close to his large purple face, glaring at him.  
  
"'But it's in the middle of the night…'" he mocked. "And if this floor doesn't shine, your backsides will." He growled dangerously.  
  
Harry didn't meet his gaze. There was another loud groan of protest from the orphanes, but all Mr. Dursley had to do was turn and glare at them all. "What was that?" he snarled.  
  
The children all knew what he was waiting for and sang out in a monotonous voice: "We love you Uncle Vernon!"  
  
Mr. Dursley smiled and looked back to Harry. "Well, Harry? What do you have to say for yourself, boy?" he asked, shaking him slightly.  
  
"I love you, Uncle Vernon." Harry sang, plastering a very fake smile on his face.  
  
"Why anyone would want to be an orphan is beyond me." Mr. Dursley sighed, letting go of Harry so that he could stand on the bed.  
  
But Harry saw his chance, and jumped off the bed and landed full-force on Mr. Dursley's foot, causing the over-weight man to howl in pain as Harry and the others all made a run for it, screaming and laughing as Vernon cursed loudly.  
  
The orphanage consisted about a dozen boys and girls of all ages. There was the seven Weasleys, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finagin, Lee Jordan, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabb, and Gregory Goyel, and of course Harry.  
  
They all piled down the staircase and began their daily morning ritual which required cleaning the three story building from top to bottom. They of course spiced things up by doing their chores while singing and doing ridiculously elaborate choreographed dance moves.  
  
Orphans: It's the hard-knock life for us!  
  
It's the hard-knock life for us!  
  
Harry: 'Steada treated,  
  
Orphans: We get tricked!  
  
Harry: 'Steada kisses  
  
Orphans: We get kicked!  
  
All: It's the hard-knock life!  
  
Got no folks to speak of, so,  
  
It's the hard-knock row we hoe!  
  
Harry: Cotton blankets,  
  
Orphans: 'Steada of wool!  
  
Harry: Empty Bellies  
  
Orphans: 'Steada of full!  
  
All: It's the hard-knock life!  
  
Harry: Don't if feel like the wind is always howln'?  
  
Fred and George: Don't it seem like there's never any light!  
  
Ron and Hermione: Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in?  
  
Percy and Neville: It's easier than puttin' up a fight.  
  
Harry: No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy!  
  
Seamus: No one cares if you grow...of if you shrink!  
  
Ginny: No one dries when your eyes get wet an' weepy!  
  
All: From all the cryin' you would think this place's a sink!  
  
Ohhhh!!!!!!!  
  
Empty belly life!  
  
Rotten smelly life!  
  
Full of sorrow life!  
  
No tomorrow life!  
  
Ginny: Santa Claus we never see  
  
Harry: Santa Claus, what's that, who's he?  
  
All: No one cares for you a smidge  
  
When you're in an orphanage!  
  
Ginny: (Making a whistling sound and imitating Uncle Vernon) You'll stay up till this dump shines like the top of Big Ben!  
  
Orphans: Yank the whiskers from his chin  
  
Jab him with a safety Pin  
  
Make him drink a mickey finn  
  
I love you, Uncle Vernon  
  
Ginny: (whistle)Get to work!  
  
(whistle)Strip them beds!  
  
(whistle)I said get to work!  
  
All: It's the hard-knock life for us  
  
It's the hard-knock life for us  
  
No one cares for you a smidge  
  
When your in an orphanage  
  
It's the hard-knock life  
  
It's the hard-knock life  
  
It's the hard-knock life!  
  
The last chore to do was fill the laundry bin to be taken to the cleaners. Harry and the Weasley's had come up with yet another brilliant idea for Harry to run away from the orphanage, for Harry was always trying to escape. They tossed the thin young man into the laundry basket, covering him carefully with the bed-clothes.  
  
"You're going to get us in trouble again, Harry." Whimpered Neville Longbottom.  
  
"All you ever do is run away." Sighed Seamus in his thick Irish accent.  
  
"I'm going to tell." Draco hissed.  
  
"And I'll rearrange your teeth, Malfoy!" Harry hissed from inside the basket.  
  
At that moment Uncle Vernon walked into the room, glaring at them all.  
  
"What are you all doing standing around here! You haven't cleaned the downstairs bathroom yet! You have to earn your keep, my little pig- droppings!" he hissed at all of them.  
  
Just then a woman, tall, thin, and lanky with a face like a horse walked into the room. This was Mrs. Dursley, Mr. Dursley's wife. She cooked for the children, and her own son, Dudley, who also lived in the orphanage, in the upstairs rooms with his parents, which were all over nicer and warmer than any of the other rooms in the building.  
  
Though not all together as mean-spirited as her husband, Mrs. Dursley was a sour, bitter woman, who loved nothing better than berating the children.  
  
"Vernon, I have news for the children." He said in her high, simpering voice. "We're not having hot mush today."  
  
There was a loud cheer from crowd of children, until with one murderous look, Mr. Dursley silence them.  
  
"We're having cold mush." Mrs. Dursley added.  
  
"Just the way I like it!" George Weasley grinned, only to be clouted hard across the face by Mr. Dursley's fist, which was about the size of trowel.  
  
"You'll not talk back to your superiors, boy!" he cried.  
  
Fred Weasley stooped to help his brother up as the others all glared back contemptiously at the Dursleys.  
  
"Mom!" came the loud whining voice of Dudley Dursley, their son, from the door way. Dudley was a large, pink, round-faced boy with blonde hair.  
  
Mrs. Dursley often said her son looked like a baby angel, but the orphans often said he looked rather like a pig.  
  
"Mom! What are we having for dinner?" he whined.  
  
"Your favorite, Dud-dums…" cooed Mrs. Dursley in a sickening voice. "Mashed potatoes, steak, sweet-potatoes, carrots, and apple pie, all for you darling."  
  
The students collectively felt their stomachs rumble at the sound of "real" food.  
  
Mrs. Dursley turned back to them then. "Well! What are you all standing around there for! Get to work!" she screamed.  
  
The Weasley's all hauled the laundry down the two-flights of stairs down to the front door where they arrived just in time to see the Laundry Man pull up to the front door in his truck.  
  
"Hello Mr. Bundles!" called Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Hello, everyone." Said the Laundry Man.  
  
"It's a bit more than usual today, Mr. Bundles." Percy whispered to the laundry man.  
  
Mr. Bundles nodded in understanding. "I see. Well, I should be off then." He said loading it into the back of his trunk.  
  
"Good luck, Harry!" Ron whispered as the doors closed on the back of the van, and it drove off.  
  
Now the laundry van never went very far. Harry found himself no more than about three blocks from Privet Drive, but it was all Harry needed.  
  
"Mr. Bundles!" he called as the laundry man threw open the doors of his van. "I'm in here!"  
  
Harry was quickly dug out of his cocoon of bed-sheets and set upon the ground.  
  
"Good luck!" Mr. Bundles said, waving him off. He was quite used to Harry running away in this fashion.  
  
Harry looked down the busy streets and began to make his way through the crowds of shoppers and tourist, when he suddenly spotted a cop eyeing him suspiciously and walking casually towards him. Harry knew at once this cop was a friend of "Uncle Vernon's" and would of course take him right back to the orphanage if he caught him.  
  
Harry quickened his pace, weaving in and out of people, trying to lose the cop, who was now also quickening his pace. Harry panicked then and broke into a run, plowing through lines of shoppers.  
  
"Hey! Kid!" the cop called after him. Harry fled as fast as he could down the street full of shops. Looking over his shoulder at the office, he ran into the first shop he reached, closing the door swiftly behind him.  
  
Breathing hard, Harry leaned against the door, only to realize a moment later that the door he was leaning against wasn't like the other doors of the shops he been to. This one was old and made of hand-crafted wood, instead of glass and aluminum.  
  
Confused, Harry slowly turned around, looking back into the shop.  
  
  
  
Tomorrow AnnieThe sun'll come outTomorrowBet your bottom dollarThat tomorrowThere'll be sun!Just thinkin' about TomorrowClears away the cobwebs,And the sorrow'Til there's none!When I'm stuck a dayThat's gray,And lonely,I just stick out my chinAnd Grin,And Say,OhThe sun'll come out Tomorrow So ya gotta hang on'Til tomorrowCome what mayTomorrow!Tomorrow!I love yaTomorrow!You're alwaysA day A way!  
  
Little Girls Miss HanniganLittle girlsLittle girls Everywhere i turnI can see themLittle girlsLittle girlsNight and dayI eat, sleep and breathe themI'm an ordinary womanWith feelingsI'd like a man to nibble on my earBut no man as bitSo how come i'm the mother of the year?Little cheeksLittle teethEverything around me is littleIf i wringLittle necksSurely i will get an acquittalSome women are dripping with diamondsSome women are dripping with pearlsLucky me!Lucky me!Look at what I'm dripping withLittle girlsHow I hate Little shoesLittle socksAnd each little sloomerI'd have cracked Years agoIf it weren't for mySense of humorSome day I'll step on their frecklesSome night I'll straighten their curlsSend a floodSend the fluAnything thatYou can doTo little girlsSome day I'll land in the nut houseWith all the nuts and the squirrelsThere I'll stayUntil the prohibition ofLittle girls. I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here [ Top ] GraceCecille will pick out all your clothesCecille (spoken)Green is her best color, no blue i think.Grace Your bath is drawn by Mrs. Greer.Greer (spoken)Saop...no, bubbles, I think.GraceAnnette comes in to make your bed. Annette (spoken)The silk, no the satian sheets, i think. AnnieI think i'm gonna like it here!GraceThe swimming pool is to the leftAnnie(spoken)Inside the house? Oh boy.GraceThe tennis court is in the rearAnnie (spoken)I never even picked up a racket.GraceHave an instructor here at noon(spoken)Oh, and get that Don Budge fellow if he's available.AnnieI think i'm gonna like it here. GraceWhen you wakeRing for DrakeDrake will bring your trayWhen you're throughMrs.PughComes and takes it away.Grace and servantsNo need to pick up any toysAnnie (spoken) That's okay, I haven't got any anyway.GraceNo finger will you lift my dearAllWe have but one requestPlease put us to the test AnnieI know I'm gonna like it hereUSed to room in a tombWhere i'd sit and freezeGet me now, holy cowCould someone pinch me please. Grace(spoken)She didn't mean it.(Singing)We've never had a little girlAllWe've never had a little girlGrace and servantsWe hope you understandYour wish is our command Annie Grace and ServantsI know I'm gonna like it here We know you're gonna like It hereAllWelcome Easy Street [ Top ]RoosterI remember the wayOur sainted motherWould sit and croon usHer lullabyMiss HanniganShe'd say, kids, there's a placeThat's like no otherYou got to get there before you die RoosterYou don't get thereBy playing from the rule book HanniganYou stack the acesRoosterYou load the diceHannigan and RoosterMother dearOh, we know you're down there listening --How can we follow Your sweet AdviceToRooster Easy streetEasy streetWhere you sleep till noonHanniganYeah, yeah, yeahRooster and HanniganShe'd repeatEasy streetBetter get there soon.Rooster, Hannigan, and LilyEasy streetEasy street Where the rich folks playYeah, yeah, yeahMove them feetHannigan Move them ever-lovin' feetRooster, Hannigan, and LilyTo easy streetHanniganEasy streetRooster, Hannigan, and LilyWhen you get there stayRoosterIt ain't fairHow we scroungeFor three of four bucksWhile she gets WarbucksHannigan The little brat!It ain't fair this here lifeIs drivin' me nuts!While we get peanutsShe's livin' fat!RoosterMaybe she holds the keyThat little ladyHanniganTo gettin' more bucks RoosterInstead of lessMaybe we fix the gameWith something shady LilyWhere does that put us?HanniganOh, tell her.Rooster, Hannigan, and LilyYes!Easy street Easy streetAnnie is the keyYes sirreeYes sirreeYes sirreeEasy streetEasy street That's where we're gonna --!Be! You Won't Be an Orphan For Long [ Top ] GraceIf he should need the F.B.I.Then he will have the F.B.I. AllWith all the favors that he's doneJ. Edger Hoover owes him one.Cecille and Annette'Till not a stone is left unturned AllHe will search everywhereAnd he'll find them, I swear. GraceOh, you won't be an orphan for long!All Where other men would call it quitsAnd disappearHe'll use his fortune and his wits.So never fearCross the streetOr cross the seaAnnie, sweetWe guaranteeThat you won't be an orphan...Grace and the servantsTomorrow morning it beginsYou're with a man who always winsTrust him and he'll proveMountains easily moveOh, you won't be an orphan --No, you won't be an orphan for long! Fully Dressed [ Top ]Healy(spoken) This is Bert Healy saying ...(singing now)Hey, hobo manHey, Dapper DanYou've both got your styleBut Brother,You're never fully dressed Without a smile!Your clothes may beBeau BrummellyThey stand out a mile -- But Brother,You're never fully dressedWithout a smile!Who cares what they're wearingOn Main Street,Or Saville Row,It's what you wear from ear to earAnd not from head to toe(That matters)So, Senator,So, Janitor,So long for a whileRemember,You're never fully dressed Without a smile! Boylan SisterReady or not, here he goesListen to BertTap his smilin' toesHealy(spoken)Ah, the lovely Boylan Sisters Boylan SistersDoo doodle-oo dooDoo doodle-oo dooDoo doo doo doo Doo doo doo dooYour clothes may beBeau BrummellyThey stand out a mileBut, bother You're never fully dressedYou're never dressedWithout anConnie BoylanS-Bonnie BoylanM-Ronnie Boylan I-Connie BoylanL-All ThreeE. Smile darn ya smile.AllThat mattersSo SenatorSo JanitorSo long for a while Fully Dressed - Orphans [ Top ]Tessie (spoken) So, for all of the "Hours of Smiles" Family, this is Bert Healysaying...(singing)Hey hobo man,Hey Dapper Dan,You've both got your style All OrphansBut brother, you're never fully dressedWithout a smileYour clothes may be Beau BrummellyThey stand out a mileBut brother you're never fully dressedWithout a smileJuly(spoken)Who cares what they're wearing on MainStreet of Saville RowIt's what you wear from ear to ear And not from head to toe.MollyThat matters Tessie(spoken)Ah. the lovely Boylan Sisters.Duffy, Kate and PepperDoo doodle-oo dooDoo doodle-oo dooDoo doo doo dooDoo doo doo All OrphansWho cares what they're wearing on Main Street or Saville RowIt's what you wear from ear to earAnd not from head to toe that mattersSo, Senator, so, janitorSo long for a whileRemember you're never fully dressedThough you may wear the bestYou're never fully dressed without a Smile SmileSmile!!!Smile darn ya, smile. Easy Street (Reprise) [ Top ]Rooster, Lily and Miss HanniganEasy street, easy streetAnnie is the keyYes sirree, yes sirree, yes sirreeEasy street, easy streetThat's where we're gonna That's where we're gonnaThat's where we're gonna be. Tomorrow - Cabinet [ Top ]Annie Just thinkin' about TomorrowClears away the cobwebs,And the sorrowTill there's none!When I'm stuck a dayThat's gray,And lonely,I just stick out my chinAnd Grin,And Say,OhThe sun'll come out Tomorrow So ya gotta hang on'Til tomorrowCome what mayTomorrow!Tomorrow!I love yaTomorrow!IkesThe sun'll come outTomorrowBet your bottom dollarThat tomorrow There'll be sun!Perkins and IkesJust thinking aboutTomorrowAnnie, Perkins, and IkesClears away the cobwebsAnd the sorrow'Til there's none! Roosevelt(spoken)Solo for the President .....!(Singing)When I'm stuck with a dayThat's gray and lonelyI just stick out my chinAnd grin, and say-- AllThe sun'll come out Tomorrow So ya gotta hang on'Til tomorrowCome what mayTomorrow!Tomorrow!I love yaTomorrow!You're always a day awayTomorrowTomorrowI love ya tomorrowTomorrowYou're always a day away! Something Was Missing [ Top ]Warbucks I've made me a fortune(That fortune made ten)Been headlinedAnd profiledAgain and againBut something was missing(I never quite knew)That something was someone -- But who?My speeches are greetedWith thunderous acclaimAt two universitiesBearing my nameYes, something was missingEach time i got throughThat something was someone --But who?Who could that someone be?How could she make it known?Who would need me for me?Need me for me alone?The world was my oyster --But where was the pearl?Who dreamed I could find itYes something was missing -- But dreams can come trueThat somethingIs no oneBut youWho would need me for meNeed me for me aloneThe world was my oysterBut where was the pearlWho'd dream I would find itIn one little girlYes, something was missingBut dreams do come trueThat something is no one.....but you. I Don't Need Anything But You [ Top ]Warbucks and AnnieTogether at last!Together for ever!We're tying a knot,They never can sever!WarbucksI don't need sunshine now, To turn my skies at blue --Warbucks and AnnieI don't need anything but you!WarbucksYou've wrapped me aroundThat cute little finger. You've made life a song .....You've made me the singer!AnnieAnd what's the bathtub tuneYou always "Bu-Bu-Boo?" WarbucksBu-Bu-BuAnything but youAnnieYesterday was plain awfulWarbucksYou can say that again AnnieYesterday was plain awfulWarbucksBut that'sAnnieNot nowWarbucks and AnnieThat's thenAnnieI'm poor as a mouse,WarbucksI'm richer than Midas.Warbucks and AnnieBut nothing on earthCould ever divide us!And if tomorrow,I'm an apple seller, too--I don't need anything but you!All (Servants)AnnieAnnieAnnieEverything's humming now AnnieAnnieGood times are coming nowSince you came our wayIt's Christmas, Christmas everydayWe dismissBad times, sad timesNow they're all yesterday news Since Annie Kicked outThe bluesAnnie Annie AnnieLook what you've done for us Annie AnnieAnnieTurned on the sun for usGraceHave they sent the cheeseDrakeYes and ice camemberts and bries GraceJudge BrandeisAllAnnieAnnieYou filled our life with a songAllThey're two of a kindThe happiest pair now Like Fred and Adelle, they're floatingOn air nowAnd what's the title of the dream WarbucksI don't need anything Annie AnythingAllAnythingI don't need anythingBut you New Deal For Christmas [ Top ] WarbucksI know the Depression's depressing GraceThe carols are stilledThe stored aren't filled WarbucksAnd the windows are minus the dressing GraceThe children don't grinThe Santa's are thinGrace and WarbucksAnd I've heard a terrible rumourNo goodwill no cheer WarbucksBut we'll get a new deal for ChristmasThis year Annie and OrphansThe snowflakes are frighting of falling MollyAnd oh, what a fixNo peppermint sticks! WarbucksAnd all through the land folks are bawling GraceAnd filled with despair'Cause cupboards are bare WarbucksBut Santa's got brand new assistantsThere's nothing to fearThey're bringing a new deal deal for ChristmasThis year. ServantsBong, bong, bong, bongBong, bong, bong, bong RooseveltOn Farley and PerkinsOn Ikes and WallaceOn Monganthau and Cummings.AllFill our pockets with dollars RooseveltOn Roper and SwansonRoosevelt and WarbucksGet along Cordell HullOrphansGet along giddy upMenCall your committee upWomenBuild every city upAllCheer every kiddy upFill every stocking with laughter We haven't got room for any more gloomLet's ring every bell from it's rafter WarbucksAnd chime cross the landAnnie Tomorrow's at handWarbucks(spoken)Those happy days that we were promised.RooseveltAre finally hereAllWe're getting a new deal for ChristmasWe're getting a new deal for ChristmasWe're getting a new deal for ChristmasWe're getting a new deal for ChristmasChristmas This year 


End file.
